


The Silver Light of The Moon Shines as The False Hydrangea Blooms...

by orphan_account



Category: Darker Than Black, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Contractors, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dolls, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Persona 3 and Darker than Black crossover. Darker than Black seasons 1 and 2 play out almost identically, except Suo and July survive. Story begins just after Persona 3 does. Tartarus is here, as are the two gates from DTB. Akihiko and Makoto fall in love, while Mitsuru discovers the Kirijo Group is a proxy company meant to disguise the existence of the Syndicate, a nefarious world wide organization planning something big.Then, paths cross and worlds collide.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko, Sanada Akihiko/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 2





	1. Rays of Silver Light Shine Unto The Boy in Blue...

**Author's Note:**

> Akihiko is with Makoto when he wakes up in the hospital. Flirting is instantaneous. Love takes time. But can it save the world?
> 
> The Silver Light of The Moon Shines as The False Hydrangea Blooms...
> 
> When the garden within the Tower of Demise bears fruit, the Black Reaper grows close. 
> 
> And with him, comes discovery.

The small boy from the dorm wasn’t in the room, but I knew I wasn't crazy when I heard the voice. The boy was in my mind, yes. But he was very real. 

_ Wake up. You have work to do. Friends to make. Wake. Up.  _

I shot up in the hospital bed to see the silver haired boy from the dorm sitting in the chair across from me, smiling to himself. 

“I thought you’d never get up Yuuki. I was almost beginning to worry.” He stood up and walked over to stand next to the bed. “Although I won’t pretend you didn’t look real cute lyin’ there.”

I could feel my face burning as he sat down on the bed. “Makoto. I hate that last name shit.” If he was gonna be annoying, so could I. 

“Mako it is. Mako-kun? Ko? Ko-kun? Yuki-kun?” Akihiko shook his head at me and chuckled. “It’s gonna be fun having you around. I can already tell.”

He began to stand and I acted on instinct. I reached out and grasped his hand, then pulled him back down. “If you have time… can you stay please? I hate being alone, and I hate hospitals so… this isn’t exactly fun for me.”

He nodded and I smiled at him. “And… I like Mako. It’s actually… not horrible. I’ve never had a nickname I liked. But I also tend not to like people… or have friends.” He chuckled, and then stared into my eyes. 

“You’ll never have another friend like me. And I’m willing to bet that goes both ways.  _ Mako.”  _ He winks at me and turns to the TV mounted on the wall. “Can I turn this on? Since you’re awake now we just have to wait for them to release you. Shouldn’t be more than a few hours.” I nod and he reaches for the remote.

As he flips through the channels I look down and realize I’m still holding his hand. I relax my grip but before I can pull away he squeezes my hand. The message is clear. I keep his hand in mine.

_ He is pretty cute…  _


	2. And the Moon Grows Full...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuru gets new orders, and a doll is delivered to the dorm. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Yukari reunites with an old friend, and Akihiko and Makoto bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some context. 
> 
> This is a crossover between Persona 3 and Darker Than Black. It uses the universe and rules of DTB, with many characters from Persona 3. There are links to info on the what Contractors and Dolls are. 
> 
> Contractors have abilities and perform payments for them, which function as compulsions. They often do this after they use their ability, although some payments must be done before or during use. 
> 
> Dolls use specific mediums (water, electricity, stone, glass) to send out an observation spector, capable of seeing and hearing anything so long as the medium is present in the place trying to be observed. 
> 
> Mitsuru can control ice and her payment is tearing out chunks of hair. 
> 
> Yukari can control minds and create illusions, and her payment is eating flowers. 
> 
> Junpei is a pyrokinetic and his payment is lighting and blowing out matches. 
> 
> Makoto can stop and start time at his will, and his payment is humming, (which he hates.)
> 
> Akihiko is a telekinetic but he can only use his ability while making physical contact with someone. 
> 
> The next chapter will introduce and center the DTB characters.

**Makoto's POV**

I never enjoyed Spring. It was always my least favorite season. 

Seeing people enjoy the nice weather, flowers blooming on every street. Festivals and cherry blossoms on the ground, and yet I always hated it. I was happy for others. Their enjoyment of the season was certainly not the issue. But seeing it all, and then going home to a dark, cold, empty dorm or orphanage every night, caused me pain like nothing else. 

Until now. I was woken up to knocking at my door, no doubt Akihiko. 

_ Is it possible to find someone simultaneously so pushy but so fucking irresistable? _

"Makoto! Wake up dude, it's the first day of Golden Week! We gotta do something!" From the sound of his voice he seemed excited to spend the day with me. I sat up and grabbed the shirt hanging on my bedpost, pulled it on and called out to him.

"Come in."

He swung the door open and walked in, then abruptly stopped and looked at me sitting on my bed. He looked at my face, and then down at my shirt, and then at my legs.

_ Of fucking course I forgot pants. _

I could see him beginning to blush as I grabbed a pair of sweatpants from my floor and pulled them on. He laughed at my awkward expression and when I shrugged, he laughed even harder. The sight of him standing above me hysterically laughing while he held his stomach broke me, and I started cackling. I threw my head back and laughed, then stood up. He was still taller than me when I stood, and I couldn't decide if that annoyed me or if it made me like him more. He looked at me puzzled.

"Shit if you're that eager to get out then we better go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of my room and into the hallway. As we walked towards the stairs he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Wasn't expecting to start Golden Week by seeing you in your boxers, but it was definitely a welcome surprise. Thanks Mako." I turned around to glare at him and he smiled then winked at me.

_ Smooth asshole. I can play that way too. _

I grip his hand tighter and pull him close. We're inches apart, and I can hear his breathing getting slightly heavier. Suddenly all I want is to kiss him, to be with him, to be his. The idea begins to overwhelm me, and suddenly he's all I can see. All I can think of is him, the dorm and the others and everything else is gone to me. But I resist the overwhelming temptation spreading through my body, and as my face grows warmer I whisper to him. 

"You should return the favor sometime.  _ Aki. _ " 

His normally pale face flushes a deep red, and he bites his lip. "Ok."

_ Oh shit. _

He puts on a serious face, but he's still blushing. He leans down and kisses me on the cheek, and then whispers in my ear. "If you can figure out something fun for us to do out today... I'll oblige. Unless you want to do something else when we get back... in which case I'm also down."

I could have dropped dead on the spot. But I compose myself, then nod, unable to respond in any other way. He pulls my hand along with him as we walk down the stairs and then outside. As we walk towards the monorail station I rack my brain for possible activities. Karaoke, the arcade, the movies. I decide on the movies, followed by a few hours at the arcade. I pick a horror movie, some American slasher movie. I spend almost the entire movie wrapped around his arm, holding onto him and pulling him tighter every time it gets scary. When we walk out of the theater Akihiko turns to me and laughs.

"I swear every horror movie revolves around horny white girls getting stabbed. Least they could do is give a halfway decent explanation for why he wanted to kill people." I chuckle at that, and when I look up he pulls me into his arms. "That was real fun. Thanks." 

**Mitsuru's POV**

It didn't make sense to me when I got the mission details. I was sitting on the couch in the dorm across from Yukari Takeba, and when I frowned she began to stare at me.

New orders came down from Kirijo all the time, but this is the first time we've gotten orders remotely like this. After the chaos at Hell’s Gate last month, Kirijo’s jobs had been mainly recon. Most jobs before that had been eliminations or recovery missions. We had been sent to recover items before, but destroying an item? That was new.

**_New Job. Find and destroy the target. It’s codename is Izanami. We've sent a doll. It'll be a permanent member of SEES from here on. It will tell you the rest._ **

In all my time doing jobs for Kirijo, I'd only worked with a doll twice before. My father was publicly known as the head of Kirijo, but the truth was more complicated. Father made it clear that his position as the head of Kirijo was a solely public reality, and urged me not to look into the company. My existence publicly was as the daughter and heir of the company, but within the organization itself I was little more than an agent. 

"Yukari. There's a doll coming here. Do me a favor and wait here for him, I need to check on some things." I asked. She nodded and I smiled at her, then stood up to go upstairs.

Takeba had plenty of experience working with dolls. Her partner when she worked for the Japanese government was a young girl, who also happened to be the first confirmed doll. A blind water doll, and Yukari got rather attached to her. Ever since she was recruited she's been the resident doll expert.

Besides, I had some investigating to do.

**_Yukari’s POV_ **

I never expected to see Ken again.

He had worked for the same division of the Japanese government as I had, Section Three. But he wasn’t on my squad, so my interactions with him were mainly personal. Usually when we weren’t working I spent my time with him and Yin. Neither were especially talkative, but I did consider them friends. I didn’t even know Kirijo had him. So when he showed up at the dorm, I was surprised.

“It’s nice to see you again Ken. I heard you’ll be joining us permanently.” I reached out to shake his hand and he grasped mine. His hands were small and cold, typical

They said you’d explain the mission.” I stated gently. Dolls weren’t supposed to have emotions, but in all my experience I had never met a doll that didn

“Find the item and destroy it. It was previously in the custody of Section Three. The first team assigned to destroy it not only failed, but also now has it in their possession. We serve as plan B.” He spoke in a low, monotone voice typical of dolls. His face was still and his eyes were empty. In his hand he held a small battery, his medium.

“The item?” I wasn’t used to missions like this, but I figured Kirijo must have a good reason.

“A young girl.”

_ Well that’s news to me. _

“Is that why the first team failed Ken?” I was growing more interested by the second. I wasn’t new to hit jobs, and I typically didn’t have any problems 

“Yes. Section Three was aware of their mission, and when the leader of that squad discovered who it was, he called off the mission and went rogue. I believe you heard of him at your time with Section Three. His messiah code is BK-201. His entire squad is in the cold, but Kirijo believes he was a double agent from day one.” His thumb slowly moved across the small item in his hand.

“Hei…” It was quiet and under my breath, but when I saw him nod I knew I was right. I motioned for him to continue, but his next words took me by surprise.

“I also have very specific orders. You are under no circumstances to go on this mission. It is being left to the others.”

_ What the fuck? _

I clenched my fists and stared at him. “And why is that?”

For the first time he looked up at me, and for a moment I thought I detected sadness in his eyes. His cold expression broke and I could see the tiniest movement of the muscles in his face. His grip on the battery in his hand tightened, and then relaxed. His face returned to the empty expression it usually showed, and his eyes went cold.

“For the same reason plan A failed. You know the target as well. She was in your squad when you worked for Section Three.”

_ It couldn’t be…  _

Suddenly he turned to look at the kitchen, and then he pointed at the sink. When I followed his gaze I saw a spector in the sink, amongst the water. Ken turned back to look at me and then spoke, but for the first time I heard emotion behind his words. “There she is.”

_ Yin... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info on Contractors and Dolls
> 
> https://darkerthanblack.fandom.com/wiki/Contractors
> 
> https://darkerthanblack.fandom.com/wiki/Dolls
> 
> The next chapter will introduce the DTB characters, and the following will center Makoto and Akihiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts. More to come.


End file.
